


Missing You

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: “If these sheets were a map, I’d fold them end over end to get too you.”





	Missing You

This had to have been one of the worst days you’d had in a while. All you wanted now was to go home and curl up next to your boyfriend and forget everything that this day had ever happened. It wasn’t until you walked into your shared apartment and began calling out for him that you realized the house was dark and you suddenly remembered that Kihyun wasn’t home. In fact right now he was half way across the world performing at KCON. This was the final straw. You couldn’ hold back the tears even if you wanted to. Sinking to the floor of the entry way, you began to sob as all the overwhelming frustrations of the day hit you at once. Kihyun was an idol and a very talented one at that, so you knew what you were getting yourself into when you began your relationship. Normally it didn’t bother you. You loved him so much and wanted to be with him regardless of the long distance trips and multiple days spent apart. All of this only made your times together that much more special. But not today. Today you needed him, wanted him more than anything or anyone else in the world and he wasn’t there. In the midst of your breakdown, you heard your ringtone that was reserved for Kihyun. Looking at your screen you tried to collect yourself enough to answer the call without giving your current state away. But it was of no use, Kihyun immediately discerned that something was wrong. Within a split second he was fawning over you trying to figure out what was wrong and what he could do to help. His worries and questions only increased when you agreed to a video chat and he saw how red and puffy your eyes were from crying and how exhausted you looked as you made your way from the entry way floor to the couch. His concerned inquiries and his soft cooing had you unable to hold back your tears again. You give in and explain to him that you’d had the worst day and that you forgot he was out of town and all you wanted was for him to hold you. Kihyun was always so strong and more attentive to your needs and emotions than his own, but just for a brief second you could see in his expression that he was hurting just as much as you were. He quickly covered it up though, turning his attention back to consoling you, making your heart constrict. You knew he couldn’t be there right now, but just talking to him was helping. He offered to sing to you like he did so many times when you were stressed or down. You quickly accepted his offer, settling back into the couch cushions. Kihyun was the only person whose voice could bring you so much comfort. Just hearing him speak could calm your nerves, but hearing him sing brought you a peace you never knew existed before him. As he sang you felt the tension in your limbs release and your stress dissipate and your eyelids fluttered shut as you listened to the sweetest sound in your universe. By the time he finished singing, you couldn’t bring your eyes to open as Kihyun asked in the softest voice imaginable

“Y/N, are you sleeping?”

“No, I promise.”

“That’s okay princess, you should rest.”

“No Kihyun-ah, I’m not even tired. Promise!”

“Shhhh lets meet in our dreams. I love you.”


End file.
